


Sun, Surf, and a Fluffy Friend

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, married sanvers, surfer!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex and Maggie simply intended to relax on their first vacation after their honeymoon. They didn’t expect to expand their family by one in the process.





	Sun, Surf, and a Fluffy Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleSaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSaline/gifts).



> Happy Summer, PurpleSaline! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set in the same universe as my two holiday fics ("What the Holidays are About" and "Writing in a Book Called Happiness").

Maggie flashed a brief smile at the DEO security officer manning the front desk. He returned it and waved casually as she strode past, heading for the elevator bank. Flashing her access badge at the scanners, Maggie punched the button for the command floor and waited patiently for the rest of the security systems to do their thing and let the elevator take her into the DEO proper. Assuming Alex’s texts from earlier held true, she would find her wife at the command center, probably hovering over Brainy’s shoulder.

She found the scene almost exactly as she’d pictured it. Alex was standing at Brainy’s shoulder, scowling at the monitors and occasionally barking orders over the comm system. Quietly, Maggie leaned against the command table nearby, waiting patiently. Alex glanced briefly at her and her lips quirked into the slightest of smiles at her wife’s presence before she returned to attention to the training exercise playing out on the monitors. Maggie knew better than to interrupt, especially publicly. If Alex had been in her office, Maggie would have gone for a quick kiss hello but out among her troops Alex preferred to keep the displays of affection to a minimum.

The exercise ended shortly thereafter and Alex gave Maggie another tiny smile as she finished up final instructions over the comm system. Once those were done, she gestured for Maggie to follow her as she left the command center. Maggie fell in next to her wife and casually bumped Alex with her shoulder, gaining a soft grunt in reply and a brief brush of fingers before Alex’s expression settled back into a scowl, causing most of the agents they passed to give them a wide berth. Mentally, Maggie sighed and wondered what had happened to put Alex in such a bad mood on the last day before their vacation.

She waited until they were sequestered in Alex’s office before breaking the silence, cocking her head and studying her wife as she asked, “What’s wrong?”

Alex sighed and dropped into her desk chair. “Idiot recruits, that’s what.”

“Ah. The exercise?”

“Mm. They’re halfway through the training program and _should_ have started to figure things out by now but I swear they’re some of the most incompetent, short-sighted—”

Maggie cut Alex’s rant off before it could gain full steam. “Which is why this vacation is a good thing.”

Alex sighed and for a moment Maggie worried Alex would refuse. It was supposed to be their first actual bit of time away together since the honeymoon. It wasn’t even going to be a long trip, just a long weekend in southern California. It was Thursday now and they would be back at work on Tuesday. J’onn had agreed to step back in for Alex while they were out of town since Alex hadn’t had time to groom her own second in command yet. But still, Maggie worried that wouldn’t be enough to keep Alex from deciding she _had_ to stay in town after all.

After a few seconds, Alex nodded, sighing again. “No, you’re right, babe.”

“Of course I am.” Maggie laughed at the eye roll she received. “Come on, the car’s already packed.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll meet you there in a few. I need to wrap up just a couple things really fast.”

“Sure.” Maggie stepped around the desk and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips, smiling at the happy hum she pulled from her wife. “Try not to get too distracted. I’d like to have you all to myself sooner rather than later.”

Alex smiled and reached up to tug Maggie back down for a second kiss. “Promise. It’ll just take a few minutes.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Maggie grinned a little as Alex visibly shifted from sweet wife back into DEO Director Mode. With a mock salute, she slipped out of the office to wait by the car.

* * *

 

It was dark when they reached the condo complex later that night. Alex’s wrap up had taken a little longer than the few minutes promised when there had been an incident in one of the labs. Fortunately, no one was injured and it wasn’t a situation that required her personal monitoring once cleaned up. Maggie glanced at the passenger seat and smiled softly. It had, however, meant Alex had passed out not long into the drive. Maggie didn’t want to wake her up but knew it was inevitable.

Sure enough, as soon as she’d turned off the car, Alex’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around sleepily. After a moment, she gained her bearings and smiled sweetly at Maggie. “I take it we’re here?”

“Yep.”

Alex groaned a little as she stretched. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“You needed it. Besides, isn’t that the point of this little trip?”

Alex chuckled. “Yes, I suppose it is. At least in part.”

Maggie laughed. “Well, how about we get upstairs and continue this part. You can worry about the other part tomorrow when we can actually _see_ the waves.”

“That’s not the part I was referring to.” Alex smirked over at her.

Maggie laughed again and leaned across the center console for a quick kiss. “That can also be worried about somewhere other than the car.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex grumbled good-naturedly as she exited the car, grabbing their bags before Maggie could and refusing to give them back, leaving Maggie to lead the way to the door and let them in.

Alex immediately headed for the master bedroom and plopped the bags on the floor at the end of the bed before rejoining Maggie in the living room. She frowned slightly when she couldn’t see her wife at first before a soft noise led her to the balcony. Smiling softly, she stepped up behind Maggie and slid her arms around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie immediately tangled their fingers together and pulled Alex’s arms tighter, leaning back against her. “Remind me to get the address for the Millers from your mom so I can send them a thank you card.” The Millers were longtime friends of Eliza and had offered to let Eliza and her children stay at their condo whenever they wanted if unoccupied. This was the first time anyone from the Danvers family had actually taken them up on the offer (mostly at Eliza’s insistence that Alex and Maggie needed a break).

Alex chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head. “We already did that, remember?”

Maggie paused for a moment then nodded. “Right.”

Alex chuckled again. “Sounds like I’m not the only one in need of some sleep.”

“Hmm… it’s possible.”

They stood quietly for a while longer, gazing out over the dark ocean and listening to the soothing sounds of the waves breaking. The Millers’ condo was right on the beachside of the complex and the balcony had an unobstructed view of the ocean. Eventually, Alex pressed another kiss to Maggie’s hair, murmuring, “Thank you for packing and driving. We should get some sleep.”

Maggie hummed briefly. “You’re welcome.” She squeezed Alex’s hands before releasing her wife so they could head back inside.

* * *

 

Morning found Alex prowling the condo complex, familiarizing herself with the layout and the location of the surf shop while Maggie ran to get some basic groceries for their long weekend. She had just located the closest dumpster to their condo when she heard a quiet sound. Frowning, she tensed, looking around cautiously and preparing for danger. Seeing nothing suspicious, Alex edged back toward the cement nook the dumpster was tucked into, gaze flitting around.

Nothing.

Frown deepening, she paused, waiting. Hearing the sound again, she slowly slid around the edge of the dumpster, hands up and regretting her and Maggie’s decision to leave weapons in the condo.

Still nothing.

Now she was just perplexed. Carefully, she looked around, scouring the area for the source of the sound. She heard it again, this time clearer. It sounded like a whimper and now Alex was getting worried rather than cautious. Finally, she poked her head into the dumpster itself and found something moving. She looked around for something to use to poke the moving pile with, not keen on getting bitten or worse. Finding a broken wooden pole, she slowly nudged the top of the garbage to the side.

As soon as she uncovered the source of the sound, she gasped and dropped the stick. Immediately, she hoisted herself up so she could reach in and pull out the tiny bundle of fur that was still making the occasional pathetic noise. Gently, she cradled the puppy to her chest as she dropped back down to the ground. It squirmed and she pulled off her t-shirt to wrap it in, leaving her in shorts and a swimsuit. Making soft cooing noises to the pup, she headed for the front office.

When she entered the office, the older Hispanic man at the desk looked up with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m staying in unit 524 and I found this little guy in the dumpster near building five. I was wondering if you could tell me if you know of any lost dogs?” Not that Alex had any intention of returning the puppy until she knew for sure that the dog hadn’t been placed there deliberately. A situation that seemed to become even more likely when the expression on the man’s face fell.

“Ah. The litter was dumped about a week ago. No one knows where they came from. We found homes for the rest.”

“And you just left this one?” Alex growled, taking a step forward and instinctively cradling the puppy closer protectively.

“No! No!” The man held up his hands. “We thought we found them all.” He paused. “Ah, you’re welcome to keep it. But if you don’t want to, I know of a family that wanted to rescue one of the others but came too late.”

Alex hesitated and looked down at the pup. It looked up at her, making a soft squeaking noise. It was fluffy, ears flopping adorably. It appeared to be a shepherd of some sort, a mix of brown and white in the face. “Um… no, that’s ok. I’ll keep it.” She smiled softly down at the puppy who proceeded to snuggle into her shirt, apparently intent on taking a nap. “My wife and I have been talking about getting a dog.”

She glanced up to find the man beaming at her. “Great! If you want, one of our permanent residents is a veterinarian. She said she’d be happy to do initial checkups and shots for any pups in this litter free of charge. I could call her?”

“That would be great. Thank you, Mr….?”

“Oh!” He laughed, glancing down at his shirt. “Guess I forgot to put the nametag on this morning. I’m Chris Flores. My wife and I are the managers.”

Alex smiled briefly. “Alex Sawyer-Danvers.”

“Five twenty-four. That’s the Millers place, right?”

Alex nodded, eyeing him cautiously and hoping she wasn’t about to get hassled for not being the owners. “Yes.”

“They told us some friends of the family would be staying.” Chris smiled warmly. “Welcome. Please let me know if there is anything you need.”

“Thanks.” Alex relaxed slightly, still cradling the pup who had fallen asleep.

Chris nodded at the puppy. “Let me just go call the vet for you.”

Alex nodded and turned her attention to the puppy as he disappeared into the back room. Softly, she laughed and murmured, “Well, here’s hoping your other mom doesn’t kill me, huh?’

Chris reappeared after only a few minutes. “Doctor Cavazos wonders if you would be able to bring the pup to the clinic this afternoon around two?”

Alex nodded and he vanished again. She glanced at her watch. It was only just after ten now. Plenty of time to bathe the little thing and pick up a couple things. And still find the surf shop. And explain everything to her wife. Should be a fun morning. When Chris reappeared, holding out a piece of paper with the veterinarian’s address and phone number written on it, she asked, “Is there somewhere close I can pick up a few things for them? My wife has the car.”

“Oh, sure. There’s actually a small local pet shop just less than a block from the entrance to the complex. Just head out the front gate, hang a left, and it’s just a block down on the left. Can’t miss it.”

“Great, thanks.” Taking the piece of paper and flashing a smile, Alex ducked out of the office and headed for the gate.

As he had said, the store wasn’t far and it wasn’t long before Alex was on her way back to the condo with a bag containing a leash, collar, puppy shampoo, bowls, and a small bag of food. She figured bigger purchases like a dog bed could wait until they were back in National City. That and she couldn’t really carry much more given the puppy was still snoozing away in her other arm.

Entering the condo, Alex called out curiously, “Mags? Babe?” Receiving no reply, she glanced down at the now awake puppy. “Huh. Guess groceries are taking longer than expected. How about we get you a bath before you meet your other mom, hmm?” The pup squeaked at her and she laughed, setting down the rest of the purchases on the table and heading to the bathroom, dog and shampoo in tow. One quick bath/wrestling match later and Alex found herself back in the living room, laughing as the puppy bounced in circles trying to figure out where the collar on her neck had come from.

* * *

 

Maggie shouldered the door to the apartment open. Running out for a few groceries had taken so much longer than expected. Admittedly, part of that was her fault, having gotten distracted by the selection of goofy surfing-themed souvenirs that she knew her wife would roll her eyes at but secretly love. She was about to call out Alex’s name, uncertain if her wife would have returned from exploring the complex yet or would have gotten distracted by the beach, when she stopped short. Sprawled on the couch was her wife, sound asleep. But what Maggie was _not_ expecting to see was the brown and white fluffy puppy sprawled on her wife’s chest, one of Alex’s hands resting on its back protectively.

Completely confused, but also charmed, by the sight, Maggie carefully set her bags down and pulled out her phone. Quickly, she snapped a few pictures, smiling to herself at how adorable Alex looked. Moving quietly, she transferred the bags to the kitchen before crouching at Alex’s side. She brushed some hair from her wife’s forehead and murmured, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Alex mumbled a little in her sleep as she stirred, instinctively turning her head toward Maggie.

Maggie grinned, still thoroughly charmed by how Alex sought her out even asleep. Alex had assured her she did the same thing, rolling immediately into Alex whenever Alex came to bed late. Maggie had no doubts. A motion had her looking at the puppy curiously, finding the puppy looking back. A soft bark had Alex jolting awake, rolling off the couch immediately and nearly crashing into Maggie who scrambled backward. Alex looked around, still clearly half asleep. The puppy had scrambled away and was now watching both of them curiously. Maggie started laughing at the look of pure confusion on Alex’s face.

“Maggie?”

Maggie managed to control herself. “Have a nice nap?”

“Uh.” Alex straightened, running her hands through her hair. The puppy barked and Alex froze. Maggie could practically see the light bulb turning on as Alex remembered whatever had resulted in her asleep on the couch with a puppy that most definitely had not been in the condo when Maggie left. “Shit.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“No, I mean—” Alex paused, standing. “I can explain.”

Maggie stood as well, cocking her head at her wife. She’d honestly never expected otherwise but she had to admit, she was definitely amused at Alex’s reaction to her presence. A reaction she was positive wouldn’t have happened had she managed to catch Alex and the puppy awake rather than asleep.

Alex sighed. “I found her in the dumpster when I was exploring the complex earlier.”

Maggie frowned. “She was dumped?”

“Seems like it, yeah. The complex manager said they’d found a litter about a week ago. No one knew where they were from. They thought they’d found them all and all of them had new homes but…” Alex waved a hand at the puppy that was now running around the room, apparently having decided the humans weren’t doing anything interesting. “I couldn’t just… leave her there.”

Maggie looked back at her wife. “Of course not.” She looked back as the puppy gave a yip, finding her pouncing at shadows. “Guess we have that dog we’ve been talking about, huh?”

Alex relaxed noticeably. “Yeah, guess so.”

Maggie waved a hand. “Already went to the pet store, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. The manager told me about a place only a block away so I figured I’d grab the essentials, then we can get the rest back home.”

“No tags?”

“Um, we have an appointment with a vet at two. Apparently, she lives in the complex and offered to do initial checkups and shots for any puppies from the litter free of charge. I thought… we could get her a tag on the way back?”

Maggie laughed a little, giving her wife a fond smile. “We both know what her name is going to end up as, despite the teasing she’s going to get at the dog park.”

Alex smiled shyly and half shrugged. “I didn’t want to presume.”

Maggie stepped closer and looped her arm around Alex’s waist. “I love you. Even if you did name our dog Gertrude. But I get to name the next one.”

Alex laughed and kissed her quickly. “Deal.”

“What do you say we go grab an early lunch before the vet appointment? I saw a seafood place not far from here on my way back that had a deck they advertised as pet friendly.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

One successful lunch (with only minor begging on behalf of the puppy) and one mostly-successful vet visit (with worse puppy eyes from Maggie at the idea of shots for the dog than from the puppy herself) later, the couple found themselves wandering down the beach with Gertrude alternating prancing and attacking her leash. Maggie looked up from where she was laughing at Gertrude’s newest assault on her leash at Alex’s suddenly pleased sound, different from the quiet chuckles she’d been letting out at the puppy’s antics.

“Babe?”

“Sorry, I just saw the surf shop.”

Maggie grinned lovingly at the barely contained excitement in Alex’s eyes. “Go ahead. Gertie and I will catch up with you there.”

“Okay!” Alex swiftly planted a kiss on Maggie’s cheek and jogged for the surf shop,

Maggie and Gertrude following at a much more sedate pace, mostly made so by the periodic stops for leash fights. They found Alex, poring over the surf boards available for rent, gaze intent and periodically muttering to herself.

Maggie was so caught up in fondly watching her wife that she jumped slightly when a store clerk appeared at her elbow. “You know, we have life vests for dogs so you can take her out, too.”

Maggie gazed at him blankly, not quite understanding but Alex turned immediately, an excited look on her face. “You have one small enough for her?”

The kid looked at Alex, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m pretty sure, yeah. She’s young, right? I think some of the vests for the smaller breeds will fit her. You can rent for now then when she’s grown get her her own.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

He vanished and Maggie looked at Alex in confusion. Alex was grinning broadly. “Isn’t that great, Maggie?” She dropped into a crouch and scooped up Gertrude. “You wanna come surfing with me, girl? Huh? Yeah, you do.”

Maggie’s mind finally caught up to what was apparently happening. “You’re gonna take the dog surfing?”

Alex stood, still cuddling Gertrude. “Just the small waves. They have boards with a softer top so the dog doesn’t destroy it. I can compensate for her weight easy. And with the life vest, if she falls, I can scoop her right back up.” Alex’s grin broadened. “Guess that means you’ll have to let me teach you to surf, also, babe.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow, fighting back her own smile at Alex’s enthusiasm. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

Alex held up Gertrude. “Gonna let yourself be shown up by the puppy? Ok then…”

Maggie laughed, reaching out for the puppy and cuddling her for a moment before setting her back on the ground. “Fine. Fine. I will let you teach me to surf.”

“Excellent.” Alex bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment.

Maggie reveled in how happy and relaxed her wife looked in this instant and was just giving serious thought to dragging her back to their condo when the clerk reappeared with a couple of tiny life vests in hand. She resigned herself to having to wait until that night and stepped back a little while Alex and the clerk fit a squirming, excited Gertrude with a life vest. She knew there was no way she was getting Alex back to the condo before a late dinner now that she had her sights set on taking the dog surfing. Not that it was likely anyway given how long it had been since Alex had been surfing. And there was no way Maggie was going to get in the way of her wife and Alex’s favorite hobby. Especially not given how stressed she knew Alex had been ever since accepting the promotion to director.

She laughed softly as Gertrude ran in a circle, outfitted in a neon yellow and red tiger-striped life vest. “Adorable, Danvers.”

Alex looked up and flashed a brilliant smile accompanied by a wink. “Just wait until you see what I’m going to put _you_ in.”

“Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers I swear if you put me in highlighter yellow and red stripes…”

Alex just laughed at her and turned back to the clerk. “Fits perfectly. And we’d also like to rent these two boards and buy some wax.” Alex waved at two boards. Maggie couldn’t really tell the difference but she trusted Alex.

“Sure. Just come to the front desk when you’re ready.”

Maggie sidled up to Alex and slid her hands around her wife’s waist, leash still clasped firmly in one hand. “So… gonna teach me to surf, huh?”

Alex turned and draped her arms around Maggie’s neck, grinning down at her. “Hell yes. And if you don’t like it, well, I’m sure Gertrude will keep me company.” Alex laughed and ducked away as Maggie pretended to swat at her, unable to keep from laughing. She loved this side of Alex. More carefree and silly than she ever was at the DEO or, really, even around their friends. This side of her only truly came out when it was just them or with Kara.

“Maybe she’ll appreciate the perfect curve of the waves as you ride them to shore,” Alex continued, still grinning at Maggie.

Maggie laughed. “Nerd.”

Alex stepped close, voice much quieter now. “True. But your nerd.”

Maggie smiled up at her, snagging the loose fabric of her t-shirt and pulling her into a sweet kiss. “I’m so happy about that,” she murmured against Alex’s lips.

Alex smiled softly and stole another kiss before pulling back to laugh down at Gertrude who was trying to attack their shoelaces. “I feel like this one is going to give Kara a run for her money on interrupting.”

Maggie laughed. “All the more reason to move forward with our search for a new place then, huh?”

Alex grinned wryly. “I suppose so. If I didn’t know better, I’d think it was planned.”

Maggie simply smiled sweetly and scooped up Gertrude, moving away to explore the rest of the shop. It wasn’t that Alex was _opposed_ to moving, it was simply that Maggie considered finding a place with more space and a bedroom door a slightly higher priority.

* * *

 

Maggie rested on her hands and watched with a grin as Alex tried desperately to keep the puppy from unbalancing the surfboard. Gertrude was fascinated by the water and kept trying to scamper around so she could see—and probably jump in. As a result, every time Alex so much as seemed to think about standing up, she had to snag a puppy by the vest instead. What resulted was a whole lot of moving in circles and not a lot of surfing.

Alex hadn’t yet started trying to teach Maggie to surf. Maggie had immediately encouraged her to take some time herself to go “catch some waves.” The phrase had garnered her an eye roll but a brilliant smile before Alex had dashed into the ocean, puppy at her heels. Maggie watched as Alex seemed to get Gertrude to settle in place and started paddling for the next wave. For a moment, it looked like Alex would succeed but no sooner had she stood than Gertrude dove into the ocean, rocking the board and sending the federal agent in after her.

Maggie could barely stay upright from laughing as Alex popped back up and shoved the hair out of her face before swimming the short distance to the happily bobbing puppy. Maggie watched, trying to stop laughing, as Alex placed the puppy on the surfboard once more and hoisted herself back on it. Finally, Maggie managed to contain herself enough to see that Alex had started directing the surfboard toward shore. Maggie dragged herself to her feet and padded down the sand to meet her wife.

A few minutes later, Alex slogged out of the ocean, squirmy, wet puppy under one arm. Maggie giggled again as she reached for Gertrude. “Problem, babe?”

Alex gave her a wry look as she handed over the puppy. “Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Maggie laughed. “The vet said she’s barely eight weeks old. I’m sure she’ll figure it out with some training and maturity.” Maggie cuddled Gertrude closer, ignoring the wet fur. “Right, girl? You’ll figure it out. Yes, you will,” she cooed. She nuzzled the puppy’s head and got a lick on the nose for her efforts. She looked up at Alex and found her grinning fondly down at her.

“You want to try now?” Alex asked, reaching out to play with Gertrude’s ears.

“Nah. You go have some fun, babe. Gertie and I will cheer you on.”

“Backing out, huh?”

Maggie laughed. “Well, since I don’t have to worry about being shown up by the puppy anymore…” She grinned at Alex’s arched eyebrow and leaned up to peck her lips quickly. “No, I’m not backing out. But you deserve to have some fun doing your thing first.”

Alex’s smile softened and she leaned in for another kiss. “Okay.” Pulling back, the grin turned cocky. “But I fully expect a cheering section from you both every time.”

Maggie grinned and saluted. “Aye, aye, Director.”

Alex shook her head with a fond laugh and stole another kiss before dropping one on the puppy’s head also and turning back for the ocean and her surfboard.

Maggie watched her go, appreciating the view, before resuming her place on the beach towel, puppy still in hand. She set Gertrude down and played with the puppy for a bit, keeping one eye on Alex’s form in the water. She could practically see the tiredness melting from her wife’s body as this mini-vacation started and had to admit she could feel herself noticeably relaxing also. She hadn’t realized just how tightly wound both of them were until they got out here, on a beach with nothing but a new dog, bright sunlight, and beautiful waves. She had no idea how Eliza had figured out what both of them had clearly missed but she certainly wasn’t going to argue with her mother-in-law’s intuition. This was definitely something they needed and she was looking forward to spending the next several days just her and her wife.

Gertrude suddenly bounded into her lap with a yip and licked her chin, pulling her out of her reverie. Maggie laughed. “And you, too, girl. Promise.”

She looked back up just as Alex stood up. With a grin of appreciation, she settled in to watch her wife—she still couldn’t quite get over that term—surfing.


End file.
